The Jewel of the Varia
by lindan24
Summary: While it was true that Bel stabbed his twin brother and then went to join the Varia, the story never mentioned the fact that he also had a younger sister that his parents kept hidden. He saw potential and told her to find him when she was stronger. A story of being reunited with her brother, joining the Varia, and then breaking all the rules by falling in love with the enemy.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1:**

The loud chiming of the doorbell being rung over and over again probably wasn't the best way to wake up the elite independent assassination squad, more specifically, the Varia. Especially when it was 4:00 am in the morning and they had just gotten back from a mission.

"VVVOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHOEVER IS AT THAT DOOR IS GOING TO BE STABBED REPEATEDLY!"

"Whoever might have woken up boss will be punished"

"Ushishishishishishishishishi. Who dares to wake the prince?"

"Whoever is there better be prepared to pay me money for waking me up at this time…"

So as they stormed to the front door, it was to their great surprise when they found a small girl standing on their front porch. She was of about 13 years or so, dressed in all black leather and was sporting a light pink hoodie on top. She was blonde and was sporting a pixie cut, showing her sparkling emerald eyes. However, the most interesting part was that on her head was a small tiara made of diamonds that looked just like Bel's.

"Hello," she sung much too cheerfully for it being 4:00 am. "I'm here to visit my dear beloved Aniki. Well, I'm here and I've completed the mission that you gave me. It's been five years and I've done just like you told me. Do you recognize me, Aniki? I've grown up a lot, haven't I?" Her eyes sparkled as she look expectantly at the group.

The group looked at her, completely and utterly confused. However, after a moment, Bel stepped forward. "Ushishishi… Could it be… Tamako? Is my beloved little sister here to join me again?" He grinned, all of his teeth showing as the girl jumped up and down while nodding excitedly. He then grabbed his sister's hand and quickly pulled her inside, leaving the rest of the Varia to stand around, confused and wondering what the hell was going on.

"Voooiiiii…. Since when has Bel had a younger sister?"

TBC


	2. Acceptance into the Varia

**Chapter 2:**

Xanxus POV

She sat in the spinning chair, staring confidently ahead at the man with the red eyes and the scars that looked like birthmarks decorating his face. He glared at her, trying to figure her out. Although she looked simply like a naive teenager, he knew that she was much more than that. It was quite obvious by simply realizing that Bel must have seen something in her or else he would have killed her like the rest of his family.

When she had been brought to him, at ten in the morning, he had wondered why they were even wasting his time with this trash. However, as everything was explained to him, he realized that this was quite more important than he thought. From what he had gathered, she had been the daughter that the family had not wanted. She had been hidden and hardly anyone knew that she even existed. When Bel had gone on his crazy rampage and slaughtered everyone, he had stopped right before killing her. Apparently, he had seen 'something' in her and told her simply to find him in five years. If she had survived and had gotten stronger, than he would take her in.

So, five years ago, here she was. She had cheerfully blabbered to the group about how she had traveled around the World, slowly gathering money by doing small black market jobs. Then as her skills got better, she became an independent hit man, doing assassinations and infiltrations for money. How she had managed to learn to kill at the tender age of six by herself, and then built up a reputation without raising the attention of the Varia was unknown to him and the rest of the group. However, she continued to stun the Varia further as she pulled out a list and handed it to her Brother. They then discovered that it was a list of everyone that she had killed, the total adding up to about 300 people in five years.

After that, the group, especially Levi and Squalo had been curious about how strong she actually was and then proceeded to challenge her. And it was only now, after she had gone and defeated all of his men, that she was sitting here in front of him. And to think that this had all happened in the six hours that he had been sleeping.

He cleared his throat softly and then spoke in a barely restrained voice of curiosity. "How exactly did you manage to defeat Levi, Squalo, Lussuria, Mammon, and your brother, Bel in three hours?" he asked, trying not to sound to surprised.

"Oh, them? Well, since I grew up learning everything first hand, I developed an immunity to illusions, which is how I easily defeated Mammon. You know, he's pretty much only good at illusions. He sucks at everything else. Then, since I'm an expert in aikido, I used that to beat Lussuria. All I had to do was dodge his attacks and then knock him out." Then, still grinning, she pulled out white gun and one black gun that was strapped around her waist, beneath her hoodie. "See these guns? I tweaked them just a little bit so that the black gun shoots out bullets that don't melt to my flames and the white gun shoots out spikes that also don't melt when I envelop them in my flames. Using the two together can often confuse an enemy and using spikes means that you can set traps on the group, making them wary of where they step. Using that, I defeated Levi and my brother. Oh, and you should really get rid of Levi. His only weapon is those weird umbrellas, so all I had to really do is shoot them down."

'Well,' he thought, annoyed at the fact that she had defeated all of his top members so easily. 'She definitely possesses Varia quality'. If at the tender age of 12, she's killed over 300 people and on top of that, she's defeated all of my top members, then there's really only one thing I can do without killing all my top members.' So with a mental sigh as he tried to imagine the Varia with a 12 year old girl in it, he stood up. "Trash, seeing as you wish to stay here with your older brother, you might as well join the Varia. Do you accept?"

He watched with a hidden smirk as for a moment, her mouth dropped wide open and her eyes boggled. Quickly she changed her facial expression to a haughty look and replied: "Of course. Then the princess will then take her leave. Bye-biiii"

He continued standing until she left the room and shut the door. Then, hearing her footsteps fade away, he slumped into his chair and put his face in his hands. "What have I done, inviting a second Bel into the Varia?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the princess happily skipped down the hallway and into the large spacious living room where the rest of the Varia were sitting and fighting over the remote control of the television.

"Guess what everyone, I'm in the Varia now!" She shouted gleefully. Then, she watched with a smirk as everyone except for Bel stared, and then fell backwards.

Bel picked up the fallen remote control and changed the channel to Saw 2. He then smoke with a smirk, "Good job, little sis, of course I knew that one with royal blood would not be refused. Ushishishishishishi"

She grinned, then walked over to the couch and pushed Squalo to the floor and sat down on the now unoccupied seat. "Hm" she replied with a smirk. "Of course I got in. After all, I am the princess that helped my dear beloved Aniki kill our family."

**TBC**


	3. The Mission

**Chapter 3:**

Two Years Later:

A man ran through the narrow alleyways with a bleeding left shoulder and right leg, trying to escape the cackling shadow that seemed to always know where he was going. Stopping in an seemingly empty alley, he stopped, leaning against the wall, panting. He pulled out a mobile phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello? She's after me. What do you mean who? It's her, the little ripper. Yes, yes, I'm sure. She's after the-"

The poor man couldn't say anymore as he saw the shadow standing in front of him sporting a maniac like grin. The phone dropped and all that could be heard were screams of agony, echoing through the night.

The door silently opened and then shut. No sounds were heard except for the soft ticking of the clocks and the sounds of nature outside as the shadow slipped through the darkness. Finally reaching her destination, she opened the door to her room, to see a figure lying on her bed.

He opened his eyes slowly, hearing the click of the door and looked up at her. "Ushishishishi, I see that the mission was a success." He stood up and looked at her appearance, blood splattered everywhere, with a smirk on her face.

"Of course. Do I ever fail a mission? Especially one as simple as this? It was fun." She grinned, making her look even more sinister. Now, I just want to wash up and get some sleep. So ja-na!"

He watched her with a smirk. "My little Imoto, you never change, do you? However, I'm here on serious business. It starts tomorrow."

At those words, the 14 year old girl froze and then laughed. "Is it? I can't wait to hunt down those little brats. I'll tear their little limbs apart."

Bel just sighed at that. "Tamako, you do know that you're around the same age as them, right? Anyways, are you ready to fulfill your part of the plan? You're job is important, so don't mess it up, okay?"

"Okay, okay" she sighed. "You don't need to get all serious on me. It'll be easy. Just don't show my bloodlust and pretend to be weak. Got it. Now can you go? I'd like to wash my clothes before it permanently stains."

She watched as he closed the door quietly behind him and waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore to get out of her now sticky clothes and dump them in the sink to let them soak. Then she sunk into the steaming tub and sighed in contentment as her tense muscles relaxed. 'So, It's finally time for that, is it?' she thought as the memory of the conversation with Xanxus came up.

A month ago:

"Hi Xanxus-san! What's up?" she sung, cheerfully dodging the glass cup that was thrown straight at her face.

He sighed. 'It was much to early in the morning to have to explain this to the young girl' he thought. However, it had to be done. He watched as her grin slowly turned into a frown at the silence. "Tamako, I have not called you here to ask you to be my guardian of the cloud." He watched with grimness as her frown turned into a blown glare, although to him it looked more like a pout.

"Wait," he said before she could turn violent. "I called you here to tell you that you will not be my cloud guardian _right now_. I have a plan that requires one of the guardians to be Gola Moska. Since you're the youngest out of all of the Varia and your existence in our ranks isn't known yet, I've decided that you should stay out of the battle that will take place. Bel is also against you becoming a guardian, so until I become the next Vongola boss, you're identity should not revealed. However, I do have an important mission that requires your assistance."

'Which is how it came to this' she thought as she got out of the tub and got ready for bed. Tomorrow, she would be flying to Japan to attend the school that the 10th Vongola boss and his guardians were attending. Her job was to infiltrate the school, gather information on the boy and his guardians and to worm her way into their ranks before the battle for the rings started. Therefore, if the situation called for it, she could assassinate or do whatever was necessary for the Varia to win.

'Oh well,' she thought. 'Not only will this be great chance to get a chance to experience what a real school is, but I'll get to see the other guardian of the cloud. It's time to see if I've really improved by training with Aniki and the rest of the Varia.'

* * *

That's what she thought as she got on the plane and when she landed in Japan. Hell, she even tried to keep that mindset as she tried to adjust to the jetlag by attempting to sleep through the night even though it was day in Italy. Which is how she ended up waking late on her first day of school.

"AAHHHHHHH" She screamed as she ran towards Namimori Middle. 'What happened to proving my worth to the Varia' she thought, panicking as she flew past people. As she sprinted towards the tall gates, she thought that she had made it until she saw that the gates were closed.

'Oh well' she thought. All I need to do is climb over them, right?' Making sure that no one was around, she quickly glanced around. Then she quickly grabbed the bars and shimmied up the gate, then jumped down. Happily, she straightened up and then walked straight into a body.

"Ouch" she cried, falling backwards. She looked up and was about to shout at the stranger until she saw the boy. He stared at her for a second and then smirked and said: "For showing up late for class and jumping over the fence, I'll bite you to death."

TBC


	4. The Tenth? No Way

Chapter 4:

They boy with piercing black eyes and short black hair stared at her. He wore a disciplinary committee uniform and had two tonfas, one in each hand. After his little speech, all she could do was stare at him dumbly.

"You're going to bite me? Isn't that a little inappropriate? Especially since we're in a school and all? Are you a rapist because if you are than why are you on the disciplinary committee? Also, I'm only 14 years old. I don't really think that I'm old enough to even considering doing that…" As she blabbered on, she didn't seem to notice that the boy was preparing to attack her. He raised his one of his tongas and slashed forward at her, but just as he was about to hit her, she flung herself back.

"Hey!" she cried out annoyed. You can't just hit a girl. Especially a prince-…" 'Oh shoot,' she thought. 'I'm supposed to be keeping a low profile and I just dodged an attack and almost told him that I'm a princess..'

"Hahahahaha…. I'm just going to go now. You know, class and all. I'm new here and I need to get to class. Yeah, class and all… Okay, I'm going now…" With that, she grabbed her backpack and ran as fast as she could away from the dark haired boy.

He watched her and smirked. 'Interesting herbivore we have here, to dodge my attack. I wonder if she's strong?' With the new blonde girl in mind, he stalked off to find more prey.

* * *

"Everybody" the teacher called out. "Today we have a new student. Her name is Tamako and I hope that everyone will helped her around on her first day here. Tamako, would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher gently pushed the blonde girl to the front of the class. Shyly, the girl bowed in front of everyone and smiled. 'Aaahhhhh! I don't know what to do. This is my first time in this situation' she thought mentally. "Hi everyone, my name is Tamako and hope that we can all get along!"

At that, all the boys in the class started whispering about how hot she looked and all the girls smiled back and waved to her. After the teacher pointed out what seat she should take, she started walking to her seat when she noticed that a silver haired boy was preparing to stick out his foot to trip her. 'Ha, nice try' she thought and just as she passed him, she stomped on his foot. "Ahhhh, I'm so sorry" she said sweetly, pretending like it was an accident. Then she smirked at him and walked off to her seat.

As she sate down, in-between a spiky brown haired boy and a spiky black haired boy, the silver-head glared at her, causing her to quickly stick out her tongue back at him. Then, he pulled out several sticks of something and proceeded to march forward to her, while the brown spiky haired boy tried to stop him and the black spiky haired boy laughed. 'Was that dynamite' she thought? 'Perhaps he's one of the guardians. After all, what kind of normal kid would carry around sticks of dynamite, right?'

Once the class was settled down, the teacher began teaching math. However, seeing as what she was teaching was stuff that she already knew, she tuned the teacher out until it was lunch. Then, she approached the spiky brown haired boy and smiled. "Hey, thanks for helping me back there. I don't really know what the silver haired boy was doing but he seemed sort of scary."

The spiky brown hair boy then blushed, and stuck out his hand. "Hi, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but everyone calls my Tsuna" he said sweetly.

Tamako smiled. 'He's so sweet' she thought and took out her hand to shake his. "You already know my name, Tsuna-san, but I'm Tamako. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be doing, seeing as I've been homeschooled. You seem really nice though. Could you help me?"

He blushed again and was about to reply when a voice interrupted him. "Hey, woman. What do you think you're doing, talking to the tenth?"

'No way, it can't be' she thought. 'Tenth, as in the tenth boss? This guy?' As she tried to comprehend it, a new voice broke through her thoughts. "Maa maa, calm down, Gokudera. She's just talking to him."

The black spiky haired boy came up. "Hi, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi, but you can call me Yamamoto. It's nice to meet you. Tamako, right?"

Tamako smiled at him. 'He's nice too' she thought. But then her mind was brought back to the dire situation. 'TENTH?! No way, this brown haired wimp can who the ninth chose. Well, only on way to find out' she thought. "Hey, Gokudera-san, why do you call Tsuna-san the tenth?" she asked sweetly.

Gokudera stuck out his chest and stated proudly: "Of course, he's the tenth because he's the tenth" Tamako stared. "What the hell does that mean? He's the tenth of what? Tenth place? Tenth position of something? Ten years old?" she inquired. Just as Gokudera was about to respond, Tsuna barged in. "Ahh, it's nothing. It's just something that Gokudera-kun likes to call me randomly. Ahh, I know. Let's go to the roof and eat lunch together. That way I can show you around the school. Let's go!" Grabbing her hand, he rushed me up to the roof before she could hear the answer that she needed.

* * *

"Tsuna-san, you can let go of me now, you know" she said, blushing slightly at the closeness between the two of them. He seemed to look at her, uncomprehending, until he realized that he was still grabbing on to her hand. Blushing, he immediately let go, bowing and apologizing. She smiled and waved her hand, letting him know that it was fine. Then, they both sat down and waited as Gokudera and Yamamoto came up as well with their lunches. She watched as they began to eat and realized something very important. "Nooooooo!" she cried out. "I don't have lunch because I didn't know that we were supposed to bring out own food! Now I'm going to be hungry and I'm going to starve and I'm going to die and I'm going to-"

"Woman, shut up!" Gokudera shouted, finally losing his temper. "It's your own fault for not bringing your own lunch. And how did you not know that you're not supposed to bring your own lunch? Where are you from anyways?"

Glaring, she replied: "I've been homeschooled my entire life and I'm from Italy, thank you for asking." Then she fell backwards and stared at the sky, contemplating how she was going to survive the rest of the day without food.

"Maa, maa, I'll share some of my food with you. Are you okay with sushi?" Yamamoto said with a smile. Nearly crying, she nodded happily and was about to grab a piece that he was offering when she saw a shadow standing at the door of the rooftop. As she saw the face of the shadow, she paled and started scooting back. "Hey" she said, "Does there happen to be another door aside from the one that we came out of?"

Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto looked at her a bit strangely. "Why would there be another door, you idiot" Gokudera spat out. "Why does that even matter?" I stood up and pointed at the boy that was standing there. The three turned around and Tsuna paled as well, while Gokudera glared at the figure and Yamamoto looked slightly nervous. "This morning," Tamako said quietly "That guy attempted to bite me. I think he might be a rapist." When hearing that, all three guys sweat dropped while the boy at the doorway just looked murderous.

"Um, Tamako" Tsuna said nervously. "Did Hibari-san actually try to bite you or did he just say he was going to? Because that's what Hibari-san says when someone break the rules…"

"Herbivore, fight me. You dodged my attack this morning which means that you might be stronger than you look." And with that, Hibari Kyouya lunged forward with his tonfas, ready to bite the girl to death, as she began panicking.

TBC


	5. Ah, That's Not Good

Hi! I wanted to thank everyone that has read my story already. This is actually my first fan fiction so I hope that It's not too bad. I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can before Sunday is over so stay tuned! Also, please review and tell me what you think of the story. I'm trying to decide whether I should stay with the story or whether I should just dump it. Also, give me ideas of what you think should happen! :)

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Aaaahhhhhh" Tamako screamed as she ran around the rooftop aimlessly, trying to find a way to escape without fighting while the boy attempted to stab her with his tonfas. 'Okay,' she thought. 'So my guns are totally out of the question. What about aikido? I could try to do some by accident or reflex, trip him or something, and then run.' She glanced at the others and found that they were preparing to fight or something. Gokudera was lighting what was definitely dynamite, Yamamoto was holding out a bat, no a sword? And Tsuna was just sort of panicking.

"Tamako, dodge this" Gokudera shouted as he began to throw dynamite that blew up around her. "What the hell are you doing, Gokudera? Don't throw explosives at me!" Tamako began shouting at Gokudera until she realized that Hibari was right behind her. Then she screamed again and began running until she realized that no one could see her from the smoke of the dynamite. 'Perfect' she thought. Then, just as Hibari caught up with her, she used his movements to push his arm out of the way and hit the tonfas out of his hands. Then, she quickly got under his guard and hit the nerve on his neck, knocking him out. Then, as the smoke was clearing, she ran pretending to be freaking out still and pulled the three boys with her away from the roof, before they could see that she had knocked out the prefect.

Thankfully, lunch had just about ended, so they didn't have an excuse to go back to the roof and get their lunch until school had ended. 'I'm exhausted' Tamako thought wearily and proceeded to fall asleep as class continued with her head behind a book so that the teacher wouldn't see her. Tsuna watched her and shook his head at her actions but smiled and went back to attempting to understand what the teacher was saying.

A few minutes later, on the roof, a disgruntled prefect woke up and murderously picked up his tonfas, swearing to fight the girl again and went off to punish some rule breakers in the meantime.

At the same time, a certain suit wearing baby watched through binoculars, curiously contemplating who the girl was to be able to defeat the strongest delinquent in Namimori.

* * *

Tamako woke up slowly to feeling of someone tapping her shoulder. "hey.. Hey… HEY! Wake up, woman!" At that, she was jolted awake from the loud annoying voice. "What?!" She shouted."

"Sorry Tamako for waking you up," a different voice said. "But class ended and we thought that it would be better for you to stay with us so that you don't have to face Hibari-san alone if he comes for you again" Tsuna explained. She smiled and laughed. "Thanks, Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san. But I'll be fine. I'll just run back home really fast so that he doesn't catch me." Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at her worriedly while the third just sort of glared at her. "Okay, if you say so Tamako" Yamamoto replied. "Just be careful, okay?"

She smiled and nodded and waited until they left until she slowly got up and picked up her backpack. She was peering out the door to make sure that Hibari wasn't there when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Ahhh!" she shrieked, thinking it was Hibari. However, when she looked back, she saw that it was instead a girl with short orange-brown hair with another girl with thick curly black hair. "Hi," the girl with short orange-brown hair smiled. "My name is Sasagawa Kyoko and this is Kurokawa Hana. What are you looking for?"

Tamako looked at them curiously before smiling. "Hi, sorry for blocking the door. For some reason I've been targeted by this guy named Hibari Kyoya and I'm trying to get out of the school without getting caught by him." At that, Kyoko and Hana looked at her in shock. At seeing the incomprehension at their stares, Hana sighed and and then spoke. "Since you're new, I guess you wouldn't know. But Hibari Kyouya is the head of the disciplinary committee. He's also known for catching trouble makers and beating them up so badly that they sometimes have to be taken to the hospital. If Hibari Kyouya is targeting you, then you should be careful. I've never seen him target a girl before so who knows what he wants from you."

Tamako stared at them, flabbergasted. "You're joking, right?" she said. Seeing their grave looks, she started flailing. "But, I don't even know what he wants. He just keeps randomly finding me and attacking me and-" Watching her flail, Kyoko patted her shoulder and smiled. "Maybe me and Hana can help. Give me your number. We'll walk out first and let you know if we see Hibari-san and where. Then you can try to avoid him on your way out." Tamako grinned and then hugged the two girls. "Thank you soooo much" she cried. The two girls smiled at her sympathetically and then got her phone number and left. A few minutes later, Tamako got a text message letting her know that Hibari was at the front entrance, so it would be best if she went the back way. Tamako quickly wrote them a thanks and quickly headed towards the back way.

However, as soon as she walked out of the school building, she heard chirping. Looking up, she saw a small bright yellow bird circling above her. "Hibari, Hibari" it chirped, causing her to shiver. "Are you Hibari's minion" she whispered. "That means…. Oh Shit!" She shouted and began to run towards the back entrance as the little bird flew towards Hibari to feed him the information that she was getting away. Thankfully, she could run fast and was able to get home without incident.

The next few days seemed to go just like that. Meeting up with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Hana. Getting chased around by Hibari and trying to avoid him and when unable to do that, knocking him unconscious and dragging the others away so they couldn't see. And all the while, trying to confirm whether Tsuna was in fact the chosen boss for the Vongola while pretending that she didn't know anything about the mafia.

However, things took a turn for the worse when she was invited to a gathering with Tsuna and all his friends to go on a picnic in the park and she agreed to go.

"Hahi, who's this girl?" a girl with reddish-brown hair asked.

"Hi" Tamao said. My name is Tamako. I'm new and I got put in Tsuna's class. Who are you?"

"Oh," the girl said. "My name is Miura Haru and I'm going to be Tsuna's wife and help lead the Mafia!"

As Tsuna started denying everything while looking at Kyoko, Tamako filed that information away. 'So I suppose that it's confirmed. Tsuna is the chosen Tenth Vongola boss. In that case, I suppose that It's good that I approached him that first day' she thought. Then, she watched, amused as Tsuna was bombarded with insults from a small boy that looked like a cow while a small Chinese girl attempted to chase the cow boy down and Gokudera tried to bomb the cow while Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera down.

"Hello," a voice from below me said. Looking down, Tamako saw a baby in a suit and wearing a fedora looking up at her. 'Could it be' she thought as memories of a picture of this baby came to her. "Ciaosu, Tamako. My name is Reborn and I'm Dame-Tsuna's home tutor. Who are you and what family are you in?"

Shocked, she just stared as Tsuna started panicking about he had just interrogated her. 'Did he just full out confront me in front of everybody? What happened to secrecy in the mafia?' she thought. 'Okay, It's time to feign ignorance now.' "Hi, you cute little baby. My name is Tamako, but I'm not so sure what you mean by family. I have a family. Is that what you mean?"

He stared at me and then shook his head. It's a bit late to feign ignorance, Tamako. Especially since I've seen you beat Hibari multiple times now. Just tell the truth."

As Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and everyone else stared at her, all she could think was, 'oh shit. I'm so definitely screwed.'

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading a please review. I want to know what you think of the story.


	6. Battle Yet to Come

Chapter 6:

"Hahahahahaha…." She just stared and tried to come up with a suitable answer that would fool them. 'I really don't know what to say to be able to fool the Arcobaleno… But I should just remember my lessons in deceptions. Okay, so the best way to make people believe a lie is to not lie completely but make a half lie. So what would be a good answer?' She realized that while she was thinking, everyone was still staring at her.

"Okay, so I'm sorry for deceiving you all, but I had to lie because they were orders from my boss. In fact," she said, wracking her head to make up a suitable lie, "In fact, my boss is also your boss, seeing as I'm part of the Vongola family." 'There we go' she thought. 'Technically I'm part of the Vongola. Just the part of the Vongola family that wants you dead.'

Everyone stared a bit more, than chaos erupted. "What do you mean you're part of the Vongola?!" Tsuna shouted. I don't want to be the Vongola boss! I'm not! I'm not!" At the same time, Gokudera was shaking her hand enthusiastically. "Are you here to test me? Please approve me of being the Tenth's right hand!" And while all this was happening, Reborn was just staring at Tamako, trying to discern whether she was telling the truth. When she saw Reborn staring at her, she just shrugged. "The Ninth wanted another point of view for Tsunayoshi's growth and personality, so he sent me. If you wish, you can send a letter to the Ninth asking for my validity, 'Since by then,' she thought, 'we'll have already taken the Ninth and replaced him with a shadow.'

At that, he nodded and then walked away, probably to send the letter. Once he left, she sighed, relieved that everyone had believed her story. 'This actually better' she thought. 'Now they will give me information that I wouldn't have been able to get otherwise. And since they think that I'm supposed to be analyzing Tsuna, I can actually get better info on his skills and the skills of his guardians.'

Thankfully, after the information was let out and everyone had finished freaking out, everything went back to how the picnic should have gone. It was nice to hang out with everyone and have fun, although at the end, she felt a strange feeling. 'What is this guilt,' she thought. 'I'm not here to have fun with them. I'm here to infiltrate them. Make sure that you don't succumb to their charm and concentrate on the mission.' She nodded to herself and after saying goodbye, headed off, unaware of the hidden figure with sharp grey eyes, staring at her like a lion looking at prey.

* * *

When she got back to her small apartment, she closed the door and then went quickly to her room. After checking for hidden bugs (who knows, after all, they know that she's in the mafia so of course they would be suspicious) she pulled out her cell phone, dialed the number, and then held the phone as far away from her ear as possible.

"VVVOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! Why haven't you called until now? You're supposed to keep us updated every three days!"

The girl simply held the phone away from her ear as the ranting continue. Finally after five minutes, she put her ear back to the phone. "Hey, Squalo, how are you? Sorry, I didn't call because I hadn't confirmed my suspicions until now. I found the target. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, yeah, related to Sawada Lemitsu, probably his son. He is being watched over by Reborn, the Arcobaleno and is accompanied by Gokudera Hayato, or Smoking Bomb Hayato and a boy named Yamamoto Takeshi. Also, he seems to have a Bovino in his possession. I don't think that he knows about the Vongola rings or anything. In fact, he seems to not want to be the Vongola boss at all."

She then listened to what Squalo was saying as he talked in a slightly quieter voice. "Yeah, I know, even if he doesn't want to be the boss, he's still going to be pulled into this whole mess." Then, the girl remembered the little mistake that she had made. Dreading the response she quickly blurted out: "Hey, Squalo, you may need to move things forward with the taking the Ninth thing. I might have been confronted by the Arcobaleno and told him that I had been sent by the Ninth to evaluate the possible Tenth and that if he needed proof to send the Ninth a letter."

"Ushishishishishi, my dear younger sister. Although you did let the Arcobaleno find out, that was quite a good lie seeing as we've already taken the Ninth. We'll make sure to get a letter sent to confirm your validity, so don't worry. Also, be aware that Squalo is going to track down the Basil boy tonight, so he'll be in Namimori in about two days. Make sure to get the group to confront him somehow."

The girl sighed in relief and laughed. "Thanks Aniki, I'm actually surprised that he believed me. Anyways, that's all that I have right now. Thanks for the info and I'll definitely try to do that. I'll call when I have more info. Ja-na" I said and then hung up before Squalo could rant to her some more. 'Ah, today has been exhausting' the girl thought before changing into her pajamas and getting into bed. 'Well, at least my cover wasn't blown. I should get some rest seeing as tomorrow is Monday again.'

* * *

That morning, she had actually gotten up early enough and so yawning, she started walking to school, instead of sprinting like she normally did. 'It's actually quite peaceful today' she thought. At least until she once again walked smack into the body of Hibari Kyouya. As she fell backwards, she cursed the fact that on such a nice morning, she had to be confronted by this bastard. He stared at her for a minute before saying: "Herbivore, fight me. Now that your cover has been blown, you no longer have to hide your skills." She just stared at him for a moment, thinking that he knew that she was part of the Varia. 'Wait' she thought. 'All he knows is that I'm part of the mafia. And he's right. Now that he knows that I can fight, I don't need to hold back. Of course I need to hold back a lot still so that I don't kill and don't show off my Varia quality skill. Just as long as I don't show too much, I can still have a light spar with him.'

Smirking, the girl looked up to him. "How about today after school? This time I'll make sure to not just knock you out and we'll have a real battle." He glanced at me once more before stating "I'll bite you to death" and turning away on his heel and walked away. The girl watched with a sweat drop. 'I'll never get used to that' she thought, as she headed towards the school, preparing herself for the fight to come. Not just the battle with Kyouya, but also the battle between the Varia and Tsuna's group yet to come.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the chapter being slightly shorter than usual, but I wanted to post a chapter before going to bed, so there you have it! Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Tamako vs Hibari

The girl waited on the rooftop, the wind blowing softly, ruffling her hair. The rooftop was high enough that everything below was muted. 'A perfect place for Hibari Kyouya, right?' she thought. 'Far away from everyone. Like a skylark, always alone, always free.'

As she continued to relax, watching students head back home, she heard the door slam open, making her jump.

"You idiot woman, what makes you think that you can defeat that guy by yourself?" Gokudera shouted, storming onto the rooftop. "Maa maa, Gokudera. I'm sure that Tamako has a perfectly good reason for this." Yamamoto said, placing his hand on Gokudera's shoulder. However, as he said this, he looked at Tamako with disapproval. Tsuna then stumbled in and tried to dissuade her as well. "Tamako, you don't know this, but Hibari-san is really strong. I don't want you to get hurt."

The girl smiled softly. "Thanks everyone, but you've never seen me fight. I've already beat Hibari several times, remember? This will just be a longer drawn out fight." Then she blinked. "Wait, how did you even know about the fight? I didn't tell anyone and I'm sure that Hibari-san didn't go around and tell people…"

Tsuna looked horrified by the idea of Hibari-san telling people stuff. However, then he simply shrugged and said "Reborn, of course." The girl just sighed. 'Of course he would find out' she thought. "Oh well, make yourselves comfortable and out of the way if you want to watch" she said. The three boys looked at her, trying to find a way to dissuade her out of the fight. However, when they saw that she wasn't going to back down, they sat to the side of the rooftop.

Then, the four of them waited silently. Just as Gokudera was about to lose his patience, the door opened softly, revealing the devil himself. His black jacket blew softly in the wind, trailing behind him. His hair was disheveled and messy. 'Wow,' she thought. 'He's really hot.' Then as she realized what she was thinking, she shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head. The prefect smirked at her. "Shall we begin" he said softly, his tonfas already out and in his hands.

The girl smiled and got up. She had changed from the school uniform into more comfortable clothing, mainly shorts and a t-shirt rather than the skirt and collared shirt. The prefect looked at the clothing in disdain with his sharp grey eyes. "For being out of uniform on school grounds, I will bite you to death" he snarled and lunged forward. The girl simply watched as his tonfas neared her. Then, just as the tonfas were about to hit her, she gently steered his arms and body away from her, using the momentum that he already had. As he realized that he was moving in the opposite direction, he snarled and lunged at her again. However, the girl kept her calm, doing this repeatedly and dodging his attacks.

The boy's watched as Tamako and the prefect blurred, their movements so fast that they could hardly keep up. However, they could see as the prefect was getting obviously frustrated as he was unable to hit the girl. "Wow," Yamamoto said softly. "She's really good, being able to keep up with Hibari-senpai." Gokudera snorted but reluctantly replied "Well, she's already beaten him before so of course she would be able to keep up with him." As Tsuna was about to say something, a small blur jumped up on Tsuna's head. "Reborn" Tsuna shouted. "Stop sitting on me!" Reborn simply ignored the annoyed boy and analyzed the girl's movements. "She's using a type of fighting called Aikido. Aikido requires very little physical strength because the fighter uses the opponent's momentum and redirects the attack rather then facing it head on. However, to be this good at this, she would have had to be studying this all her life. Very few Aikido users are as good as she is." As the three boys stared at her in astonishment, Tamako was wondering when she should end the fight.

'This is boring' she thought. 'I mean I guess that I shouldn't have expected a lot since I've already defeated everyone in the Varia except for Xanxus.' Her mind wandering, she remembered her sparring with Xanxus. Since she could already quite easily defeat the rest of the Varia, the only way that she could get stronger was to fight with Xanxus. However, it was a lot of fun, so neither of them really minded. However, compared to her spars with Xanxus, this was child's play. 'Okay, It's time to end this fight' she thought. As he lunged towards her again, she quickly flipped his body and as he fell towards the ground, she slammed her knee into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

"I win" she said, not even out of breath, "And this is my prize." Before anyone could even tell what had happened, she was holding a pocket knife to his cheek. Then she quickly scratched his cheek with the knife, drawing a few drops of blood. Then, slowly, so the prefect could watch, she brought the blade to her mouth and licked the drops of crimson off. As she tasted the blood, her eyes turn red for a second with blood lust before turning back to her normal emerald. Then she pocketed the knife, let him up and walked to the three boys who were gaping at her. She sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Sorry" she said. "It's a tradition that I have, to win a fight, I must draw blood. The licking part is sort of just what my Brother does, so I guess I just sort of got it off him." Seeing as they were still gaping at her, she sort of just stood there awkwardly, before walking away. "Okay, I've got homework to do, so bye-bii." As she walked off, Hibari got up, dusted off some invisible dirt and stormed off.

* * *

"Tamako, my dear precious sister, blood is wonderful to spill. It's pretty, no, beautiful. And therefore, you should always spill blood when you fight. You have killed and survived, but you have not actually experienced the art of killing. For killing to be an art, you must spill the blood, make them scream and cower before you. And when the peasant bows down in front of you in defeat, that is when you win a true fight by proving your royal blood. After all, a fight is no fun without spilling blood. Ushishishishishi, now watch as I show you the art of killing." The 13 years old girl in a white dress watched as her brother tore the screaming man apart. Blood splattering over her dress, staining it crimson red.

"Aniki" the little girl whispered. "Aniki, stop. You're hurting the man." The teenage boy turned to look at her, his entire front covered in blood. "Ushishishishi, the pain is part of the beauty, Tamako. Like your namesake, you are the jewel of the Varia. You must always sparkle and stand above everyone else, like a true princess. Now, It's your turn. Show me that I did the right thing sparing you all those years ago."

The boy handed the cowering girl a knife covered in red. She stared at the knife, before clenching the blade and approached the cowering man. The man looked at the girl in stained red and whimpered. "Please don't" the man whispered, his body shaking. The girl hesitated, as her hand shook. The boy came up behind her and put his hand around hers. "It's time for you to grow up, my cute little Imoto. You are already sparkling, but now you must be shaped into a ruby. Now, cut into him and prove your worth. Prove that you have true royal blood running in your veins. Prove that you will always be loyal to _me_."

Tamako woke up, sweat and tears covering her body. 'Just a memory' she thought. 'Just a memory.'

TBC

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has read my story. Please review and let me know what you think!


	8. The Guardians are Chosen

Chapter 8:

Shaken up, the girl looked at the clock. '4:00 am, huh' she thought. 'Well, I might as well get up. I don't really feel like going back to sleep anyways.' She quickly showered and got dressed. As she was heading off to school, she looked at the calendar. 'Huh, tomorrow is when Squalo comes, isn't it?' she thought. 'I better come with some excuse to get them out of school tomorrow' and with that, she headed off to school. Then she jumped over the gate and headed straight for the roof without even thinking.

* * *

Setting her bag down, she lay down, watching the sun rise. As she was watching, she heard the door open. Turning her head, she saw none other than Hibari Kyouya staring at her. She simply nodded, acknowledging him and then went back to watching the sun rise. After watching her for a bit, he lay down as far away from her as possible and lay down as well. Silently, the two watched the sun rise. At exactly 7:30, Hibari got up and left the roof to patrol the school. After he left, Tamako got up and walked over to the fence. 'Why does it feel like instead of this fence protecting me, It's trapping me here?' she wondered, thinking about her dream from the night before.

* * *

The next morning, as she was walking to school with Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, she heard about Sawada Lemitsu coming back. "When I was little, my dad told me that he traveled around the world to control the traffic in construction sites. But why would he travel around the world to do that for two years?" Tsuna wondered. 'Oh my God' Tamako thought. 'That was Lemitsu's story to cover up the fact that he was in the mafia? That's a horrible excuse…' Then she remembered her mission. "Hey" she said. "Why don't we go out and have fun to cheer you up. Today's Sunday anyways so it's just a prep classes today." Gokudera and Yamamoto heartily agreed with her to cheer Tsuna up and then Yamamoto thought it would be a good idea to invite everyone else.

So, instead of it just being Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera into the danger, it ended up being those three with Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-Pin, and Reborn being involved as well.

Tamako watched gloomily as they all ran around happily. 'What have I done' she thought. 'I may be part of the Varia and related to Bel, but that doesn't mean that I wanted them all to come and get hurt.' However, there was nothing she could do, as she watched them as Lambo caused trouble and Tsuna apologized over and over again to the shopkeepers. In fact, the only one that noticed that she wasn't looking very happy was Reborn, who continually watched her half smiles and hidden frowns. At one point, he jumped up onto her shoulder. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. "You seem to not be very happy for the person that invited them all to have fun." She attempted a smile and forced out a laugh. "I'm just not feeling my best today. But I want everyone else to have fun so I didn't opt out" she said, smiling as the baby watched her attempt another smile.

Everything seemed to go well, in fact, until a boy fell from a roof and fell right on Tsuna. While Reborn helped get the babies and the girls away from the battle, she prepared to fight Squalo for the sake of not blowing her cover. She watched as Gokudera and Yamamoto were quickly defeated and as he turned to Tsuna, she jumped forward with her black gun in her hand. "You will not hurt the future Vongola boss" she said, her hand clenching her gun as she confronted Squalo. He stared her before making a huge racket filled with Vooooiiiii's and other shouting. Then, he charged forward while Tsuna started panicking. Tamako used her aikido skills to not get hit by his sword and while they were fighting, Squalo quickly passed her a note which she pocketed. Then, as he was about to charge again, Dino arrived and Squalo quickly grabbed the Vongola half rings before fleeing.

* * *

The next day, when Tamako went to the hospital, she was able to watch as Tsuna freaked out over having received the Vongola sky ring. Then she learned that Yamamoto was the rain guardian and Gokudera was the storm guardian. 'Storm,' she thought. 'That means that he'll be facing my brother which means that he'll lose. I"ll have to talk to my brother before the battle to try to dissuade from killing Gokudera.' Then, after Gokudera and Yamamoto went to train, Sasagawa Ryohei barged in and revealed himself as the sun guardian. Then, another Arcobaleno, Colonnello, came and took Ryohei to train him. 'That means that they have some great allies' she thought. 'Dino, Lemitsu, Reborn, Colonnello, who else do they have as allies?'

"Tamako," Reborn said. "Huh?" she said dumbly. "Oh, sorry, what's up?" Reborn stared at her for a second with his beady black eyes before starting to speak again. "I'm sorry for doubting you, but I wrote the Ninth asking for a confirmation and I got a letter stating your validity so I apologize for accusing you. However, since you are here, could you help us prepare for the fight against the Varia?" The girl simply nodded, feeling slightly guilty as the letter was fake. "Then, our cloud guardian is the most stubborn and I feel that although Dino will try his best, he might need some extra help since he's a klutz. Since I already know that you can beat him, perhaps you could help train the cloud guardian with Dino." At that, she nodded again. 'Since the cloud guardian is known for being one of the strongest, it would be good to get lot's of info on him or her, whoever the guardian is' she thought. 'Also, if I do this, then I'll gain Reborn's trust.

"So in that case, can you let me know who the guardians are? I need to have all the information in order to train the cloud guardian" the girl said. At that, Reborn frowned slightly. "I will let you know who the cloud guardian is" he said. "However, I will not tell you all of the guardians for some of their identities must be hidden until the battle starts." 'So he doesn't fully trust me still' she thought, but nodded. "Okay then" she said. "So who's the cloud guardian?" At that, Reborn smirked. "The cloud guardian is none other than Hibari Kyouya."

* * *

So after accidentally agreeing to help train Hibari Kyouya, Tamako ended up spening the entire day avoiding the stupid prefect's tonfas. As she was about to collapse into bed, she remembered the note that Squalo had passed to her. She quickly found the note in her pant pocket. When she took it out and read it, she felt dread slowly rise up in her. 'You've got be kidding me' she thought. for all that it said on the note was: Seduce Sawada Tsunayoshi's cloud guardian.

TBC

* * *

Thanks for everyone that has read my fanfic. Please review because I want to know what you think!


	9. Hibari Kyouya

Chapter: 9

"Hello? HELLO? Answer this phone right now or I will go over to where you're staying and demand answers!" she shouted to the ringing phone. However, the phone continued to simply ring. 'I swear their doing this on purpose. They knew that as soon as I had read the message, I would rat them out. So of course they wouldn't answer the phone. I know that I wouldn't" she thought bitterly. However, she continued calling until finally, an annoyed Xanxus answered.

"Trash, stop calling the fucking phone" he demanded. "It won't let me sleep and those useless members are for some reason scared of hearing you rant so they won't answer the phone". At that, Tamako simply raised her eyebrows until realizing that he couldn't see what she was doing. "Well, maybe you should explain those orders that you gave me. Do you even know who the cloud guardian for Tsuna is? It's Hibari Kyouya. He's a egotistical bastard that constantly tries to attack me with his stupid tonfas. And by the way, he hates me because I'm stronger than him. So how do you expect me to get him to fall in love with me?" She continued ranting into the phone until Xanxus finally got tired of her complaints.

"Shut up, trash. I am not doing this so that you can complain to me about the horrors of trying to seduce this person. However, because the cloud guardian is often the strongest of the guardians, it would be good to get him close to you so that when you reveal who you are, he will be hesitant to attack the Varia. Also, because you are stronger than him, that means that he won't have the means to just refuse you outright or knock you out. You can stand your own and that is why I am giving you these orders" He explained. "Now, if you're done ranting, give me the information that you have gathered."

Tamako sighed in defeat. "Fine" she said. "Gokudera Hayato is the storm guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi is the rain guardian. Hibari Kyouya is the cloud guardian. They don't fully trust me yet so I haven't found out the others, however I suspect that the Bovino baby might be one of the guardians. At the moment I am assisting in training the cloud guardian. He is strong enough to probably defeat everyone in our group besides you and me and perhaps Mammon because he seems weak to illusions. He uses tonfas that have extractable spikes and a chain. He also hates crowds and for some reason he always says 'I'll bite you to death' when he's upset. That's all I have."

At that, Xanus sighed. "Okay, that's good for now, although the catchphrase part wasn't necessary. Make sure to email the other guardians stats and descriptions. Also, since your assisting the cloud guardian, it should be easier to complete your new mission." At that Tamako just sighed and smacked the back of her head against the wall as she slid down until she fell on her butt. "No, it's not" she whimpered. "He hates me because I keep winning, but if I lose, than he'll beat me with his tonfas." At that, Xanxus sighed again. "Just try your best" he said and then hung up.

'Sometimes I really hate being the only girl in the Varia' she thought. 'If there were more girls, than I wouldn't be the only choice in seducing the cloud bastard.' However, as she grumbled, she planned for plans and backup plans, for she was part of the Varia and therefore she followed orders no matter how little she liked them.

* * *

Standing on the roof, an hour early, waiting for Hibari since he always arrives early than Dino, she wondered why she had decided to join the Varia anyways. 'After all' she thought, 'I'm not as bloodthirsty as Bel and I don't want vengeance, like Xanxus. So why did I join?' As she was contemplating, she felt a breeze pass her as she dodged right where a tonfa had attempted to stab her. "Geez, Kyouya-san, do you have to always do that?" she asked. 'First step, calling him by his first name. That will imply closeness and get others to think that we're together at least, hopefully influencing his decision later on.'

When he heard Tamako call him by his first name, his brow rose as he wondered about the sudden change. "Don't call me that. No one calls me that anymore." When she head that, she was instantly curious. "What do you mean no one call you that _anymore_?" she asked. "Does that mean that someone used to?" At that, he was silent, not willing to give away anymore information. However, Tamako was an expert at reading people and could immediately tell that she had recklessly barged into a private matter. "I'm sorry" she whispered softly enough that she thought that he hadn't heard it. However, he had and something flickered in him when he heard those words. However, when the girl tried to put her hand on his shoulder, he immediately pushed it away and turned away to leave.

She watched sadly as he walked off, away from her. 'What happened to him 'she wondered? 'Why does he push others away so much?' Needing answers, she called Dino and called him to tell him that she couldn't be there that day. "Sorry" she said. "I've got something important that came up." And with that, she left, intent on finding answers.

And at the same time, two grey eyes watched her from the reception room, intent on finding out why she was so curious about his past that he wished to keep hidden.

* * *

That night, after she had hacked into the police records, she realized that there was more than she thought to his story. Apparently, when Hibari had been six years old, his parents had been brutally killed in front of him by thieves. The thieves had never been found and he had been left by himself in a huge mansion that his parents had owned. So it was probably his parents that used to call him Kyouya. But who were the thieves? Why had his parents been targeted specifically? Why had the parents been killed, but the child left alive? The police had specially left things out and it bothered Tamako. However, she did a have theory. A theory that she disliked very much. However, it bothered her very much and she needed a confirmation of whether it was true or not.

'It's time to confront Hibari' she thought, and so she quickly wrote him an email asking him to meet her on the roof of Namimori at midnight and then headed towards the school.

* * *

Shivering, the girl lay on the roof with her eyes shut. It was already an hour past midnight and he hadn't come. 'In fact, why did I even think that he would come' she thought, upset at herself. As she was about to just get up and leave, a jacket came flying at her face. When she finally got the jacket untangled from her face, she saw that it was the disciplinary committee jacket. Looking up at Hibari, she smiled. "Thanks" is all she said as she put the jack over her. He simply grunted in reply.

After just standing there in silence, he stated tersely "I wish you to leave me and my past alone." She simply looked at him and then sighed. "Fine," she stated. "However, I wish for you to answer one question truthfully for me and then I'll leave it alone." He thought through it and then nodded. "One question" he stated and then waited. Tamako tried to think of a way to word the question so that it didn't sound too harsh. However, being unable to find a way to do so, she decided to simply ask outright.

"Hibari, the person that killed your parents, was it the mafia?

* * *

Ta-da! What do you think? Please review and thank for reading everyone!


	10. Shadows of the Past Revealed

Finally, their pasts will be revealed so look forward to that! I do not own Reborn.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Tamako watched as Hibari tensed up suddenly before looking her straight in the eye. "If you knew the answer already, then why are you even asking me?" he muttered while glaring. Then, he looked at her curiously before adding. "But if you want the actual story though, then let's make a deal. I'll tell you my story and in return, you'll tell me yours and we'll keep each other's story secret from everyone else. For someone to be strong, they must have a reason and I wish to know yours."

Tamako froze as she heard his words. 'Am I really willing to tell my life story to the enemy? Especially my story?' she thought. However, looking at Hibari, she decided that although he may be a egotistical bastard who always tried to kill her, he had a facade covering him. A shield that hid his true self. A side no one but his parents had seen. A side that she wanted to see. And although she tried to deny the fact that she had totally fallen for him, she knew in her heart that it was the truth. And if he wanted to know her story, then how could she refuse that? 'If I keep certain things out and don't give any names or descriptions I should be fine' she thought. So with a slight nod, she agreed and then listened carefully to his story. The truth behind the reason that the prefect acted like the way he did. Setting himself down, he leaned against the chained fence before starting.

"My parents were part of the Mafia. In fact, they were part of the Giglio Nero family and acknowledged Aria, the Arcobaleno as their boss, although they were not in an actual part of the family. Instead, they were much like the outside advisors in the Vongola, taking care of matters for the family while not actually being in the family. Namimori was under my parent's protection and I lived happily with my parents in those peaceful times.

However, on the day that I turned five years old, an assassin came and murdered my parents in front of me. I don't know who he was as I wasn't old enough to understand what was happening at the time. All I can remember is that as we were walking back home from celebrating my birthday in the park, a boy of about 12 years old with short hair slashed my parents apart with a sword, laughed, looked at me and smirked. Then, he disappeared. The police were scared of him as they knew that he was in the mafia and stated that he was a simple thief in their records. You can't trust the police. So I took my the tonfa's from my father's dead body, learned how to use them, and put Namimori under my control.

Namimori was under my parent's protection and now it is under mine. And no one will disturb the peace of Namimori as long as I am here to protect it" he declared, staring at the girl like she was about to deny it. However, instead she looked at him with admiration. "That's much more honorable than my story" she said softly. "In fact, compared to your story, I guess I would be considered evil. However, we made a deal, so I guess I'll tell you everything as you did for me. However, I can't give you names because some are private. And…" she almost faltered, but kept going. "And please don't judge me when I finish. I regret much of it but I can't take anything back now, so please forgive me." At that she shuddered as Hibari watched curiously, but forged forward, intent on keeping her side of the bargain."

"I grew up in a royal castle with royalty. I was a princess, but I was an unwanted one. My parents didn't want a daughter, so they pretended I wasn't there. However, they worshipped my two older brothers, giving them both tiaras while ignoring me. While my older brothers got a good education, entertainment, and love, I was left to fend for myself. My older brothers were twins and they hated each other, trying to kill each other constantly. Both were very alike and yet both acted very differently around me. One looked down on me and constantly ordered me around. However, the other told me that he saw potential and that he would take care of me. When I was six years old, the twin that didn't look down me finally succeeded in killing his twin. He stabbed his twin to death and then succumbed to blood lust and killed our parents, the servants, butlers, everyone in the house. Everyone except for me. Just as he was about to stab me, he recognized me and lowered the blade. He gave me the blade and told me to prove my worth. To kill one of the servants if I wanted to live. In desperation, I did so and in return, he let me live.

He told me that he was going to leave, but he wanted me to survive. He told me to get stronger and survive and then find him in five years. And if I did so, than he would take me in and I would be part of the family again. Then, he took off his tiara and gave it to me, taking our fathers for himself. Then he left, leaving me covered in blood, with the corpses of the parents that never wanted me and the brother that looked down on me. And after a while, I left too. There was nothing left for me anyways. With only the clothes on my back and my brother's tiara, I left to make myself a new life. Those five years were dark times. I learned to kill to survive. I found jobs in the black market, and with my innocent young looks, I was able to easily kill men that put their guard down instantly for me. I learned to bribe, threaten, blackmail, fight, and kill. I was known in the black market as the Princess in Black.

And when five years finally passed, I tracked down my brother. He was in a special part of the Vongola family that known to be the best in killing. They took care of darker parts of the family. The part that the mafia is known for. And when I found him, he took me in with the rest of the group and cared for me. I was loved and cared for and although they would never admit it out loud, I knew that they cared for me.

The years that I was with him and his family, I was the happiest. Although he forced me to do things that I didn't want to at times, I got through it and remained faithful to him because he loved me. Unlike everyone else who abandoned me, he had always seen potential in me. And so when I was told to go to Japan, I did so immediately. Because I owe my brother everything. But you know what? Unlike you, who did everything to protect Namimori, I did everything for myself and for my brother because I am selfish. So that is my story. That is my life."

As she finished, the two figures sat in the dark. And even as the sun rose, they simply sat there in silence. Two shadows, one in white, one in black, both covered in the shadows of the past. And although they both had very different pasts, they realized that they were more alike then they thought. And that made a bond between them. However, neither were content. The one in white was uncomfortable with what was happening, for he had never let anyone into his heart since the accident with his heart. Swearing to never let anyone get close to him so that he never had to lose anyone. And the one in black was felt sorrow at the fact that although they were becoming close, they could never be together, for the time would come that she would have to betray him. The day would come when he would have to die at her hands.

* * *

So, how was it? Please let me know what you think and review. Please, please, please! Thank you to everyone that has read the story. I didn't think anyone would actually read it, but I have already gotten more than 200 views so thank you! However, I'm trying to figure out whether I should continue or whether I should just end it soon so please give tell me what you think.


	11. Bitter Tears

Chapter 11

Tamako and Hibari lay on the rooftop, watching as the sun slowly set. It had been five days since they had revealed their pasts to each other and although no one else could tell, the two knew that they had gotten close. However, neither were willing to admit that they had such a weakness, and therefore they still pretended that they were enemies around others. It was only when they were by themselves on the roof, that they would relax and just lie there, acknowledging each other silently. No need for words or intimate gestures to understand how close they were. However, the peace would not last, as Lemitsu barged suddenly onto the roof.

"The Varia have arrived. Are you willing to assist the others at this time?" he asked quietly. Tamako glanced over at Hibari. However, with his eyes shaded, he quietly growled "I do not care about this ring tournament. I simply wish to fight. Therefore, until I am required, I will not assist in anything nor help anyone." With that, he stood up and pushed Lemitsu aside, leaving the roof.

Tamako glanced at the fleeing figure worriedly and was about to follow when Lemitsu stopped her. "Wait" he said. "The fight will probably happen somewhere in Namimori. Knowing how protective he is of this place, it may be best to get him out for a while. Could you perhaps lure him out for a while under the facade of a training trip or something? Knowing him, the only way to get him to do anything is by promising a fight out of it" he said with a wry smile.

"Of course" she replied. "I will try best to keep him out of Namimori. However, knowing how protective he is of this place, I will only be able to keep him out for about three or four days. Will that be okay?"

Lemitsu wearily sighed and nodded. "That should be enough time for at least half of the tournaments to end, which should be enough time." At that, Tamako nodded and then bowed to take her leave. Then, she left, her mind whirling to make preparations.

* * *

A forest, a beach, a mountain, the terrains passed through her eyes as the girl tried to pull Hibari further and further away from the school. However, after three days, he pieced it together that something was wrong. Finally, before they were about to go to a swamp, he stopped her with his hand. "What is going on?" he asked. "You have heard my story so I do not understand why you wish to pull me further away from Namimori." At that, the girl was filled with guilt. Knowing that she could not put it back any longer, she put her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "They were orders given to me to keep you away from Namimori while they were having the fight with the Varia because the school might be damaged." At that, he froze and his gaze turned icy. "I will leave now," he growled. As he left, he turned around once more. "Know this though, Many people break rules, whether they are for a good or bad cause. The rules told me that I should let the police run things. However, I took up my father's tonfa's and have protected Namimori by myself. You are not a robot. You are human. Therefore, at some point, you will have to choose whether to follow unjust orders or not"

Then he left, unaware that he had hurt her more than he thought. And as his words echoed through her mind, she wondered whether it was truly right to follow Xanxus's orders. To be willing to kill Tsuna and his group, even though he didn't even wish to be involved with the mafia? To kill Hibari because she was following orders? As she was thinking, she realized that Hibari was probably going to kill everyone involved in damaging Namimori. With that, she panicked and sprinted towards where Hibari was heading, pushing her conflicting thoughts to the side.

* * *

When she finally reached Namimori Middle, she found that she was already too late. Member's of Levi's lightning squad were beaten on the floor, a trail of bodies leading up to the 3rd floor, where the storm battle was taking place. As she sprinted up, she ran smack into Hibari, where he was planning to take on Squalo next. "Owwww" she murmured as she rubbed her nose where it had hit the prefect's very hard back. As everyone stared at her, she sort of just looked up at everyone and then waved, as a sweat drop appeared on everyone. Then, Hibari just sighed and pushed her gently to the side with his foot. Then, he turned back to Squalo with his tonfas raised. "Would you like me to bite you to death next?" he asked with a smirk.

"VVOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII" the long white haired man shouted, waving his sword around maniacally. "I'll easily stop you with my sword!" All of the sudden, HIbari seemed to falter for a moment, before preparing to charge forward at him. However, before he could get in a fight with Squalo, disqualifying him, Tamako blurred in front of him, stopping his tonfa. Glaring at her, he sighed. "How is it" he asked wearily, "that you are able to stop my tonfa in a split second whenever I wish to fight and yet at times you seem to randomly run into me and trip?" At that, she blushed and stuttered incomprehensibly as everyone else tried to hide their smirks and chuckles. However, after hearing her brother hide a laugh, she finally cracked. With her face bright red, she pushed Hibari back. "Hibari Kyouya" she shouted. "I am going to kill you!" she screamed and then kicked him out the already broken window and jumped out after him, leaving silence in their path. After just standing there gaping, the Cervello finally went and announced the next match between the rain guardians.

In the meantime, Hibari spent the rest of the night avoiding Tamako as she attempted to behead him…

* * *

The next morning, as the two lay on the roof, bathing in the sunlight, Tamako asked why he had hesitated when he was facing Squalo. "I saw you pause" she said. "Just for a second, but I know that you never hesitate when it comes to fighting." He lay quietly for a bit, as if thinking of what to say. Then, quietly, he said "That voice. It reminded me of that day. I think it might have been him. I think he might have been the one that killed my parents." At that, she froze. She was in the group that might have killed his parents. 'What would he think' she thought. 'What would he think if he found out that I was in the group that killed his parents and was destroying the place that he swore to protect?'

'He'd never forgive me, that's what' she thought bitterly. 'This love truly is impossible, isn't it? Like Romeo and Juliet, who even though they love each other, they were torn apart anyways.' Feeling gloomy, Tamako bade goodbye and left, saying a quick goodbye.

* * *

That night, as she called the Varia to check up with them, she felt the urge to ask. With dread, she asked the inevitable question. "Hey, Squalo" she asked. "Was your hair always long or was it short when you were longer?" He replied curiously "Well, I didn't start growing it out until I was about 15 years old or so. Why do you ask?" Grinning wryly, she just replied "Oh, It's nothing."

With that, she hung up, got into bed, and wept bitter tears at the unfairness of life.

TBC

* * *

How is it? I really don't know because I've only gotten 1 review... Please write me a review or something to let me know what you think. Now that the weekend is over, It'll take longer for new chapters to be posted, so I'm sorry for that. Please bear with me as I will continue to write as quickly as I can.


	12. The Deal

Chapter 12:

The next day was spent avoiding the prefect. 'I mean,' Tamako thought as she sneaked to her classroom, trying not to get caught by Hibari. 'What would I even say? Oh, hahahaha, I just found out that Squalo is indeed the person that killed your parents. How did I know that? Oh, I just asked him since I just happen to be working with him. Yeah, I'm just here to spy on you and everyone else. Oh yeah, and my mission was to make you fall in love with me and I'm supposed to kill you after the battle for the rings is over…'

'Yeah, that'll go well' she thought bitterly as she finally got to her classroom. It was a warm day and so she asked the teacher if she could open the windows. Once getting a confirmation, she opened the windows wide open, hoping to get a breeze. However, she instantly regretted it as a little ball of yellow fluff came flying through the window and onto her head. As the teacher gaped, she tried to get the bird to go away, as to not attract the attention of a certain prefect. However, just as she got the bird to go away, the door opened and a deathly aura came flooding in. "Tamako" a dark voice spoke. "The disciplinary committee requires your time." And with that, she was dragged away, with all the students to scared to speak up for her.

As she was dragged to the roof, she realized that although he might be dragging her, she was technically stronger than him and after a moment, she simply pulled her hand out of his iron grip and then turned back to go to class. "Tamako" his deep voice called out. She hesitated for a moment. 'But it's for the best' she thought. 'I've fallen for him and when the time comes that the orders come, it will be best that I distance myself from him so that neither of us will be too affected.' With that in mind, she looked at him sadly. "I'm not really sure what we are" she said softly. "But I think that we should break it off, whether we're just friends or more than that." He looked at her in shock and perhaps a bit of remorse in his eyes. However, she was firm to her belief and with that, she walked back into the classroom. Ignoring all the stares that she got, she put her face in her arms and tried to forget the world around her. 'It's for the best' she thought as she tried to reassure herself that she was doing the right thing. 'It's for the best.'

* * *

Three nights had passed and it was finally the day for the sky battle. Since she had been confronted by Hibari, Tamako hadn't left her small apartment, choosing to isolate herself so that she wouldn't have to watch either of her friends fall, although she knew that one way or the other, one of them would fall. 'If I had to choose' she thought, 'no, when I have to chose, which group will I side with? The group with my older brother who raised me? Or the group that has the boy that holds my heart?' Her head and heart hurt as she realized that she would be forced to make a decision. 'When did this become so hard? It was supposed to be a simple infiltration mission. Gather information, gain their trust, betray them. What had changed. Had it been because of the innocent Tsuna that had been dragged into this like she had so long ago? Had it been because she had made actual friends for the first time in her life? Of had it been because of Hibari Kyouya? The boy that slowly took a piece of her each time that they met. The boy that had stolen her heart.'

"Ushishishishishi, my dear little sister isn't having second thoughts in joining me now, is she?" a voice whispered behind her. Tamako whirled around to find her brother leaning on the wall, staring at her. "How did you get here?" she demanded, shaken that he had read her thoughts. "Through the front door of course" he purred, slowly walking towards her. He took his hand and put her cheek in it. "However, I'm here to simply remind you of your loyalty. You belong to me. I saved you, taught you to fight and survive, gave you a home, and more importantly, I loved you. Make sure that you don't forget your loyalties.

But, I see the look in your eyes that all girls around your age get. You're in love and I respect that, for all princesses must have your prince." At that, he sneered and his hand gripped the girl's cheek harder, until it hurt. "However, you will not be marrying that peasant. For my lovely sister's sake though, I will not kill him as long as you make sure that you remain loyal. Do we have a deal?"

The girl nodded as tears began to appear in her eyes. The message that her brother was giving was simple. She would complete the mission and promise to remain loyal to him and in return, he would make sure that her love would not die. She knew that for Belphagor, this deal was more than fair. If it had been anyone besides his sister, he would have just killed the both of them and been done with it. He was giving her a second chance, in his own way and she would take it in order to save Hibari. Because she knew that if she dared break the deal, he would make sure that Hibari would die no matter what, in a painful and bloody way.

Once the prince saw her nod, he let go of her and whipped out a knife. Then he sliced her cheek and licked the blood that seeped through, sealing the deal, Prince the Ripper style.

* * *

She stood in the shadows, in all black. Her guns lay in their holsters by either side of her as she waited for when she would have to reveal her betrayal. She watched as Hibari and her brother battled, and Bel purposely allowed Hibari to win, before fleeing. She watched as Levi was taken down and as Xanxus pummeled Tsuna to the ground. She watched as Tsuna then gained ground and as Xanxus was frozen. And once that time came, she knew that it was time. She quickly took the ring from Tsuna as he lay, exhausted and then gave it to her brother with her head bowed. When he saw this, he smirked.

"Thank you, my lovely sister" he purred as the others watched in horror. Then the prince took out her tiara which he had kept in his coat pocket and placed it gently on her head. "It's time to welcome you back home."

TBC

* * *

So? How is it? R&R please! Unfortunately, I can't read minds, so I don't know what you guys are thinking! Also, since school has started again, I won't be able to write as much, as fast. However, I will try to write at least one chapter a day!


	13. For Days to Come

Chapter 13:

Hibari POV:

He stared at the the scene from the small screen on the watch. How was it that Tamako, his Tamako had betrayed them? 'It can't be' he thought. But it was. The story, everything she said suddenly made sense. At first he thought that she had been joking. A princess? yeah right. But she _was_ a princess, brother to Belphegor. Dino had told him about the crazy prince that had massacred everyone in the kingdom. He was the brother that she owed her life too. He slowly pushed himself up, his body pushed to the limits. But in desperation, he started stumbling towards the courtyard.

'It was crazy' he thought. 'How did I develop feelings for this herbivore?' But he realized that she wasn't a herbivore. She had defeated him several times. She alone had gotten the truth out from him when he had hidden his past from everyone. She had seen past his facade and had comforted him. She had taken his heart.

So how was it that now, she was standing in front of the Varia, the enemy. How had he not realized her deceit. She had taught him to love again. To feel again and now he was betraying her. "Tamako" he called out hoarsely. To softly for anyone to hear. But she did, turning, her eyes widening as tears began to form. "Hibari" she whispered softly, her eyes wide, lips trembling. 'She's beautiful,' he thought. But she was a traitor. A fraud. And as these thoughts built up, his rage grew. An aura of rage built around him, expanding. Purple flames built up around him, his tonfas glowing purple. As he stared at her. Then, a hand put itself on her shoulder and the telling laugh came.

"Ushishishishishi, what a scary skylark we have here" the voice said mockingly, as the prince showed off his prize. "Unfortunately, my sister belongs to me, not to you. She is mine and she was simply following orders." The girl's eyes went wide as she realized her brothers intentions. "Stop" she whispered fearfully. However, the blonde simply smirked cruelly and continued. "Her mission was the seduce the cloud guardian of the enemy's side. Confuse him, make him second guess his intentions. And it seems that she succeeded." At that, the prince laughed manically.

Finally, he snapped. Faster than anyone could see, he lunged at the prince's throat. But he was weaker than he was before with all the wounds that he had gotten and the prince had been holding back before, and this time, he wasn't going to back down. A knife in his hand, Bel lunged forward as well, ready to slice the Skylark's throat. Neither stopped, it was do or die. But just as Hibari was about to strike, a blur appeared in front of both, stopping their movements.

"Stop." The voice was dark and emotionless. Both looked on, horrified as the girl's hands were sliced open, from the tonfa and from the knife. But the girl seemed to not even notice. "Brother, I believe that we made a deal. You will keep it, or the deal is broken." Everyone but the two blondes seemed to understand what was happening. With a small laugh, the prince stepped back, no longer prepared to fight. Then, he smirked. "And what a wonderful deal it was" he muttered quietly, only loud enough for the skylark to hear. "In that case, it is time to go" he announced. "The battle is over. Sawada has won. We will remain faithful to the Vongola, but we will remain the Varia." With that, he picked up the unconscious body of Xanxus and got up to leave. "Tamako" he said quietly. "You are my sister. You may be a tool, but you are my family." With that, he looked at her cautiously. "We will leave back to Italy in an hour." And with that, he vanished with the rest of the Varia.

As soon as the Varia had left, cheering was heard through the school as everyone celebrated the fact that the fight was over. But Hibari simply stared at the girl. She sat there, her blonde hair limp, covering her eyes. Then, she pushed herself off the ground and walked over to him. Both stood in front of each other. Staring. Finally, the silence was broken between them as a wretched cry came out from the girl's lips. She looked down and wept bitterly. "You probably hate me now, don't you" she snapped angrily. "Yes, my brother is Bel. My mission was the spy on you and the rest of the guardians. And my mission was to seduce you. But you know what, It's ironic since instead of seducing you, I fell in love with you." Silence reigned between the two of them, the clammer of everyone else muted out. "I love you, Hibari" she declared. She sobbed louder. "But I made a deal. A deal with the devil, I guess you could say."

She choked on her tears. "I will leave and you will be safe. My brother will ensure it. You will always be protected. And I will remain with my brother, loyal, always. I guess we were never meant to be together, were we?"

He stared. There was nothing to say. She had given her life away to protect him. She was going to leave and never come back to him. Because she loved him, like he to her. Slowly, his feet pulled him towards her. He leaned down and kissed her, lovingly, on the lips. Then, he tenderly leaned back and stared at her. The girl smiled, as her fingers touched her lips softly. Then she leaned towards him. "Goodbye" she whispered. Then, she was gone, as if she had never been there at all. And he was left with nothing.

* * *

Time seemed to pass slowly. He sat on the roof, remembering the days that they had watched the sun rise and set together. When they had revealed their pasts to each other. Fighting, talking, laughing. And now he was alone, again. 'Perhaps, I have always been destined to be alone. My family, Tamako, a true cloud in the sky, I am.' As he mourned, a pink bazooka suddenly flew at him, engulfing him in pink smoke.

'What the hell' he thought, his irritation rising as he swore to bite whoever did this to death. However, when the smoke finally cleared, he was no longer on the roof. Instead, he was in a traditional Japanese room, with a cup of hot Jasmine tea in front of him. Then, the Japanese sliding door opened. He jumped up, his tonfas in his hands, ready to attack. But his grip on the tonfas went slack as he recognized the figure in front of him. "Tamako" he muttered, confused.

"Huh" the girl laughed. "You look much younger than usual, what-" Then, the girl's face turned pale as realization hit her. "Okay, Hibari, before you panic, you probably got his by the ten-year bazooka. You are 10 years in the future right now." Then, she ran forward, quickly, and engulfed the boy in a hug, catching him by surprise. After a couple moments, she finally let him go and stared. "Now, when you go back" she stated. "You will be alone again. But do not mope. You will go back to your life and you will stay as you are and protect Namimori. You hear me? Namimori needs your protection. Tsuna needs your protection. Just keep this in mind, okay? We will be together again. Just stay strong and eventually, my brother will realize that I really loved you and he let's me be with you. So stay strong, you hear me? Stay strong and don't forget that I lo-"

The boy was then once again standing on the roof. Confused, he shivered at the sudden cold. Then, he realized what had happened. 'So,' the thought. 'Ten years in the future I will be with Tamako again.' At that, a small smirk appeared on his face. 'I can wait' he decided. Then, tonfas in his hands, he set out to return discipline to Namimori again.

* * *

Tell me how it is! Review! Thanks to everyone who read this and review!


	14. A Happy Ending

Epilogue:

Bel POV:

The years passed slowly for Tamako. She did as was promised, but she no longer did so with enthusiasm or longing for blood like she used too. She simply did the job, knowing that it was necessary. Bel would never admit so, but at times, he would feel a speck of guilt, knowing that it was his fault.

"Ushishishshishishi. My darling sister. Why do you not sparkle anymore? Do you not love me?" the boy once asked. The girl looked at him with horror.

"Of course I do" she replied, sure of herself, looking him straight in the eye. However, then she would think of what her brother had done and at times, she would wondered, looking away. She still loved him, but was the same loyalty there? And the prince would watch as she fought with herself. As she mourned for her lover that she knew she would never see again.

A year had passed and she was still not the girl she used to be. Finally, one day, the prince snapped. Grabbing her by the throat, he pushed her up against the wall, watching as she simply stood there, not fighting back. And finally, he watched in horror as she simply accepted her fate. After that day, he avoided her, simply giving her the mission and watching at a distance. And when the day came for the inheritance ceremony, he decided what he was going to do.

* * *

So when the Varia sat at the table reserved for them, he quickly took his sister's hand and looked her straight in the eye. She stared right back and when he saw her emerald green eyes, he smiled softly. A smile that was reserved for her and her only. Then, leaning forward, he hugged her tightly, feeling as she stiffened in surprise. The prince laughed and breathed in deeply, memorizing her scent. "My dear darling sister. The jewel of my life. I let you go." Then, he leaned back and nodded and Xanxus. He nodded back and with that, the prince started laughing.

"Ushishishishi. My sister, you have officially been kicked out of the Varia. He watched, amused, as the girl simply blinked in shock. Then, he pulled out a knife and flicked it at her. Dodging it, she stood next to the chair, still in shock. He sighed, seeing that she hadn't gotten the clue. "Tamako, you are no longer part of the Varia. Therefore, I suppose that you will have to find somewhere else to go. Your possessions are outside already. Go, I talked to the boss and it was decided that you are no longer useful in the Varia." He then pointedly sent a look from her to the skylark. She stared, then slowly smiled. "Thank you" she said quietly. Then, she walked over to the skylark and they embraced.

"Awwww, it seems that you do have a soft side, don't you?" Lussuria cooed to the prince. The prince glared and then smiled. "Ushishishi. The prince is surprised too."

* * *

Yeah, so that is the official ending. I hope you enjoyed it because I did! Also, thank you to Allen94 for giving me the idea of how to end it. So, that's it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
